Kimmy grows up redone
by kazimirkaz
Summary: This the story of Kimmy starting when she is 16. She meets Kaz, the new guy. Now read the stories of growing closer and what does her mother have in store for them. This is redone Fanfiction got rid of it before but here you go redone and better than ever
1. Chapter 1

Kimmy and Lil where standing outside of Kimi's first hour. Lil was in her usual skirt and no sleeve T-shirt. While Kimmy was in a pair of short shorts and a small T. Both are 16, and the rest of the gang is somewhere else, most likely trying to get Dill down from the flag pool. "I still can not believe that you are stuck in this class." Lil says moving her arms over the class, which has like one guy in it.  
  
Kimi smiles "I know, I mean this class sucks but to be able to do the daycare next year I have to do this one." She sighs but then a smile comes to her face. "Hey have you heard about the new guy yet? The one who moves like two streets behind Tommys house." Kimmy asks  
  
"Oh yeah. Can you believe what there saying about this one? He's the only one that anyone saw moving in. So everyone saying he lives by him self." Lil says just as a guy walks by them in to the classroom. He is 5'11 and has dark brown hair, and also he has a backwards black hat that says Ohio state nation champs 2003. He is in a baggy orange T-shirt, and a pair of blue jean shorts, with BKLYN on them. He also has these dark brown eyes. "Wow" Lil says as they watch him walk over to the teacher. "Guess that's the new kid" she says watching.  
  
"Yeah." Kimmy says starring at him, not sure why, sure he's cute and all but not really drop dead gorgeous kind of cute. However he was still pretty handsome. Just then The teacher points to his seat, which I'm sure everyone reading this knows is right next to Kimmy. "Oh my god" she turns around and looks at the other side of the hall.  
  
"What is it?" Lil asks and turns back to look and sees him sit down "yeah so," just then she also realizes and turns around laughing. "Oh my god you work so fast" she says smiling and Kimmy blushes.  
  
"Shut up," She says but then turn and looks at him "Well he is sort of cute" She says watching him as he leans back and is reading a paperback book. "Well still he does sort of look lonely, maybe we should go say hi" Kimmy says and Lil smiles and nods, they walk over there. Well what I really mean is that Kimmy walked over and though that Lil was following her. However Lil stayed back giggling to her self. "Hi, I'm Kimmy" she turns and sees Lil is gone and changes her next few words, "and well I'm uh your sort of neighbor not literally but I mean like for this class. So you know I figured I would just say hi" Lil says and Kaz raises an eyebrow to this. "Well yeah so anyway hi" she says  
  
Kaz laughs and puts the book in his pocket and holds out his hand smiling at her. "Well then Ms. Neighbor, it's nice to meet you I'm Kaz" He says and Kimmy smiles.  
  
Kimmy smiles and shakes his hand "So what may I ask are you doing in this class of classes it's not exactly the funniest one ever?" Kimmy asks him nodding around to the mostly open room and checks the door but Lil is long gone.  
  
"Well, I heard there was this seat open next to the most gorgeous girl in the school" he says flashing her a grin "That and this is the class you need to take to do the daycare. So what about you?" He asks arms crossed with a smile his chair still tilting.  
  
"Well I love working with kids, so I'm doing this for the daycare to," she says and a grin spreads on her face. "And the fact that the rumor was that a new super hot guy would be coming to the school, and take the exact seat next to mine" she says with a smile.  
  
Kaz chair leans forward so it is sitting up, and he does a mock bow "Well then you have your wish" he says and starts laughing. Kaz nods tot he chair next to him "Well then since you are my neighbor, why don't you have a seat. I don't bite, or well just don't ask the last couple who I bit and the rest will agree with me" he says smiling.  
  
Kimmy giggles and nods and sits down, next to him. "So my good sir, why don't you tell me about your self. You know so that way I can correct all the rumors that are all ready going on about you" She says titling back in her own chair.  
  
"Well what would you..." He stops as Dill goes flying by the window this is a big feat since it is the second floor. "Uh what was that?" He ask staring out the window but everyone else just laughs and waves it off.  
  
Kimmy just covers her eyes, and sighs "That is Dill, he's one of my best friends little brothers, and well I guess swinging by the flag pole is pretty normal for him" Kimmy says and you here him scream yeah, as he fly's back. "So yeah anyway do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asks  
  
Kaz smiles at her and nods "Yep one little sister. She's seven but she lives with some distant relative till I get settled in. Then she'll be moving in," He says  
  
"Oh, so um where are your parents?" Kimmy asks wondering what happened, hoping not to upset him or anything. That's all she need is to get him mad at her for bringing bad memories.  
  
Kaz shrugs his shoulders "They died a few months ago, and well we tried living at home, it was just to hard. So I figured why not move. No big deal I barley even saw my parents when they where alive. They thought work was to important. So I grew up basically taking care of my sister" he says and pulls out his walled and out comes a picture of him, and a seven year old girl. She has brown hair to her shoulders and is on his shoulder sand has the cutest smile, there standing in front of a house with lots of boxes and junk. "That was taken a few days ago" you can almost hear how much he misses her in his voice.  
  
"Ah, she is so adorable" Kimmy says looking at her picture though one could doubt if she was calling the kid adorable or Kaz. "What's her name?" Kimmy asks looking at the picture  
  
"her name's Kat, well Kathryn but Kat for short." He says taking the picture back.  
  
"Oh my god that is so adorable" Kimmy says smiling at him, just then the late bell rings signaling that everyone should be in class and in there seat except for those who have gym. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting friends

Kimmy epees and runs down the hall, Kaz right behind her, she sees Tommy and Chucky and goes to them but Kaz catches her just before she gets to them and starts tickling her. "Tommy, Chucky help" she pleads laughing. It's there second day of school and they had just came from first hour.

Chucky steps forward, always the supportive big brother. "Stop it you bully" Chucky says raising his fists. Now picture Chucky from all grown up then add a couple inches make his arms longer almost like Napoleon Dynamite.

Kaz stopped and both Kimmy and Kaz looked at him and burst out laughing. Chucky sighed and stepped back. "Oh, sorry Chuck this is Kaz, he's my partner for this big project for my first hour. Kaz this is Chucky he's my big brother" then nodding over to Tommy "That's Tommy the one day to be director." She says and Tommy waves his hand like it's no big deal. They exchange nice to meet you and hi's. Till they here the bell "Well I got to go," Kimmy says moving the only bit of pink hair she has out of her face however she's not moving.

Kaz nods smiling at her he however does not move either. "Uh yeah I should get going too." He says and finally they move away in opposite directions while Tommy and Chucky look at them thinking that they crazy for not moving.

Later that day everyone is at lunch when Chucky pulls Kimmy off to the side, "Kimmy do you like this guy?" Chucky asks still in big brother mode, remembering her last boyfriend. "Cause if you do I uh just want to know. That way I know rather to invite him out with us all to the movie or to let you do it?" Chucky says

This catches Kimmy off guard "When did you guys decide where going to the movies?" Kimmy asks glaring at her brother doing her best to so not have to answer that question.

Chucky looks scared for a moment, "Uh yeah, you mean Tommy didn't tell you? He said he would, I better go talk to him." Chucky says and practically runs away.

Kimmy raises an eyebrow and is about to go after him when she feels someone rubbing her head with his fist. "What's up shorty?" Kaz asks while giving her a noogie.

Kimmy ducks down moving his fist away from her hair. "Stop that," she says though there is a smile on her face. With a smile on her face she turns and looks at him "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" she asks

Kaz raises a eyebrow at this "um sure what movie did you have in mind?" He asks her

While inside Kimmy's mind she's thinking, 'oh my god it sounds like I just asked him on a date, what should I do?' after a few seconds she raises her arms in front of her. "Oh um I'm not sure, Chucky just invited us with the gang and then after we where going to go and hand out at my dads work if that's ok with you?" Kimmy asks smiling at him.

Kaz nodded "Yeah that sounds fun but I have to go do something after school, so how about I give you my cell phone number and you call me and tell me where to meet you or I could pick you up if you want," He offers

Kimmy gets out a pen "How about I give you my cell phone number and you can call me after you are finished," she says writing on his hand.

Kaz smiles and they split up for the day. After school Kimmy walks home with Tommy, Chucky, Phil, and Lil. "So what movie are we going to see?" she asks Chucky

Chucky looks at Tommy and Tommy says, "Well I was thinking we could go see Coach Carter, it looked pretty good. That or "In Good Company", which ever we decided on." He looks at Phil hoping that he will vote with them.

Lil however interrupts "In Good Company" it is then. I don't want to see some basket ball movie at the moment." She says pausing for the moment. Then looks at Kimmy "Speaking of which where is your boyfriend," she asks

Blushing she quickly says "He's not my boyfriend, and I don't know he said he had something to do after school. Anyway I need to stop at work and grab my pay check." She says (what is that place called).

The group walked in and smiled and they said hi to Betty (that's he name right the twins mom and what is there last name sorry it has been way to long.) Walking in to the back they stop when they see Kaz shaking hands with Mr. Finster (once again name I'm sorry) backing out very quickly they look at each other. "What is it?" Tommy asked not having seen what was going on in there.

"Um everyone out of here" Kimmy says rushing everyone to the door and they run out leaving the twins mom starring at the group. Running back hiding in the alley as Kaz passes his cell phone out and suddenly Kimmy starts ringing just as Kaz is passing by. Stopping he turns and notices everyone standing there.

Hanging up his phone he looks at the group, "Well guess I didn't have to call you," Kaz says and looks at the group as they walk out from behind the garbage can.

"Um yeah I work here, so does Chucky" Kimmy says smiling at him.

83282u48242183748273408217487124827304897238947239847298374098123748912734098278304972839471902873041982730891723048972084971208

Hey what's up it has been a long time since I posted on this story. I'm sorry it took so long. However I hope you like this story I hope it is not as bad as I think it is and please I'm sorry I forgot the names I mean I watch the show but still I apologize but help would be nice. Also I think I have a better idea of the characters now though most of this chapter was all ready finished I just had to do a bit of work on the ending.

Ok well have fun I hope you enjoyed this and I promise to post the next chapter sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chucky was standing in the doorway to the bathroom leaning against the open door. He looked to be in a bad mood. "But Kimmy what's the big deal. Were just hanging out with Tommy, and were going to be late" He says

"Yeah well I want to look good, I'm a girl Chucky I'm allowed to look nice. You should try it your self, maybe get some new clothes" Kimmy says while working on her eyeliner.

"Hey," Chucky says a bit insulted. Though it was probably true since his jeans were faded and the button shirt he had on had palm trees on it. "You said you liked this shirt" Chucky says looking at it

She throws her hands up and turns around "Chucky that shirt is not the sort of thing you wear when you go to the movies ok," she says "That is the sort of thing you get away with when wearing at a barbecue, a family barbecue." Kimmy says before turning back around and go through the drawer to get a hair tie.

"Yeah well what about you. That skirt is way to short, you'll be freezing the whole time." Chucky says crossing his arms before walking out.

Tommy showed up at Chucky's just in time to have the door fly open in front of him and be crashed in to by Chucky. "Woo, Chucky what the rush?" Tommy asks grabbing Chucky before he hits the ground.

"I like this shirt, and she has the nerve to call it ugly. I mean I like looking like myself so what if this shirt isn't on top of the" Air quotes "cool list" stop air quotes "But their me." Chucky says as Tommy nods and leads him back in sitting him down on the couch.

Half hour later terms like "Bozo" and "Geek" could be heard as Tommy just walked down the side walk in the middle of them. That was the reason probably that they even made it to the movie theater. Lil was talking to Phil and Kaz and heard them first. Hoping to maybe save her friends some embarrassment she shouted "Hey Tommy, Kimmy over you guys" Making Kaz and Phil turn around and Kimmy to straighten her skirt one more time when she saw who was with Lil.

"Hey Lil!" Kimmy shouts back then speeds up past Tommy and Chucky. She stops when she meets up with them and says "Hey," Smiling she brushes some hair that quote accidentally end quote gotten in her face.

Kaz smiles right back at her "Hey," he says and there eyes meet for a second before they break he looks to the right and she looks down "I uh like your outfit." He says about the time Tommy and Chucky catch up.

"Thanks" Kimmy says blushing a bit but looking up now. "I like what your shirt says" she says

"Duck tape is just like the force, it has a dark side, and a light side." Tommy says reading it to him self "Hey that is true" he says laughing till he notices Chucky glaring at him so he stops.

After a 30 seconds with no one talking it looks like it was going to be a long evening when are resident Alien shows up. "Hey Bro what's up?" Dill asks slapping his brother's hand with a high five. His other arm around Jessie probably the only person who believed in aliens as much as he did. Probably the reason they were going out.

"Not much I thought you guys where going to hand out in the woods," Tommy says smiling at them

"We were but then we got this really weird craving for a banana strawberry" Dill says then Jessie jumps in at the same time saying "smothie" doing that weird thing they do as in speaking at the same time the way twins can do.

Tommy being used to this after so long just nods "Oh well then you guys want to hit the movies with us first. It's going to start soon" Tommy tells him

Dill looks at Jessie but she just shrugs "Nahh, we have to hurry up we have lazer tag practice in a hour" Dill says and Tommy nods waving good bye as they walk off.

"Lazer tag practice?" Kaz asks Kimmy trying to keep his voice down so every doesn't over hear him.

Kimmy nods "Yeah, Dill and Jessie are on a lazer tag team together, They got second place in the state tournament last year." She whispers back smiling at him.

"So what movie are we seeing? No one ever told me exactly." Kaz whispers to Kimmy probably just for the excuse to be able to whisper in her ear, while Chucky and Tommy were buying everyone's tickets.

"Land of the dead I think" Kimmy says and then takes her ticket from Tommy not even looking at her stepbrother. Kaz looks at Tommy who just shrugs his shoulders and hands him a ticket.

Half way through the movie Kimmy is burying her head in to Kaz. Chucky is looking forward watching the movie. Lil is smiling occasionally glancing over at them. She knew Kimmy had seen way more scary stuff then this, but admired her for she was doing a great job at pretending to be scared out of her wits. Phil being Phil had not even noticed, and was busy throwing popcorn at people in front of them with Tommy. "Your fine now" Kaz whispers to Kimmy who nods picking her head up but Kaz slips his arm behind her back and pulls her close. It was of course at this point were Chucky faltered just enough to look over at his sister. His eyes are back on the screen and his hand is squeezing as hard as it can on Tommy's wrist so hard that Phil had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't shout out.

732847213742174213012821728374832743240973214130947213097423421420931743209732324097324324240497324

Hey what's up I updated, are you all glad. I hope so at least. I hope you review and tell me what you think cause 8 reviews is great for two chapters but three should be at 16 Yeah I think that sounds good. Ok well talk to you later bye.


End file.
